caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Routes
Trading Trading is a fundamental way of making money in Caravaneer 2. During the game you will visit many different towns, some of which there are things you can only purchase in that particular town. Buying these things and taking them to a town that needs them or does not have them will result in profit being made. Finding a place to sell Towns will pay a good price for things that they do not have, but require for production of something else. For instance, the town Orth does not produce cotton but requires it to produce (textile?), so they will pay good money for cotton which means profit for you if you find somewhere to buy it cheap. To see what goods a town may need, you can look on the 'Industries' tab in the town. For instance, you see on the industries tab of a town that it produces Yarn which needs wool to be made, however the town does not produce wool and does not have much/any wool in the market. So you find a town that produces wool and sells it for cheap, buy the wool and take it to the town that needs it and you are now rolling in the dosh... or enough to survive for another week anyway... Starting out When you first start the game, you have very little money so it will take a few trade runs to start earning a noticeable profit. When starting the game there is one main trade route that will make you money (see trade routes below), there are two ways of making money on this trade route: The good boy - This method is slower with making money as you will not have as much carrying capacity as the other method however you do not get the bad reputation that goes with it. In this method you go from town to town and sell goods, when you have enough money (about 12000) you can buy a donkey if you find one to add a bit more carrying capacity so that you can sell more goods. You can also hire people to get more carrying capacity however you must remember that you will have to pay them every week and that in the beginning having hired mercenaries is not a big benefit as the enemies are not very hard to defeat. As well as doing the trade route, you can also attack Drekar raiders who will have leather vests and jackets which sell for good money at some markets in the region, you can also free the slaves that they have with them to get a good reputation. The dark side - This method although basically the same as the one above utilizes the slaves that the Drekar raiders have with them. After attacking the raiders, choose the option to keep to slaves. WARNING! This method will give you a bad reputation and may affect the story further down the line. Having slaves means that you have all the extra carrying capacity of hired mercenaries, but without the pay! The same trade route is still done but because of all the extra carrying capacity you have you can buy and sell much more goods and earn more money. Some good things to remember when doing this method are - Lower the food rations (not water) to about 50% on the menu, this will mean you have to buy less food which can be helpful when you have lots of slaves - it is wise to drop in to your bunker on your way round the trade route and heal everybody as having 50% rations means that your crew loses health slowly and can be inconvenient if they die in the desert. When you have made enough money and chose to move on to the next map area, take the slaves with you as they can be sold for a good price at the slave market, giving you enough money to buy a horse and cart. Trade Routes Silos: Crickets --> Lintu Camp: Wool --> Pullid Camp: Yarn --> Kivi Camp: Shirts (when available are sold to Lintu Camp) --> Silos: Crickets --> Repeat Lintu Camp: Skin --> Kivi Camp (buys for 60 sells for 200) New Serino: Medicine: Alcohol: Lubricant --> Mundschau (Doesnt have anything to sell back but its wise to stock up on food while here) **Lubricant is needed just about everywhere. It typically results in about 50% profit or about 500/kg. Orth: Medicine --> Fort Mitchell: Shoes --> Orth (I have done this trade route a few times however sometimes it is a good route and other times you will not earn any profit so it it wise to save or check prices before preceding to do so) Orth: Alcohol --> Lost: Cotton --> Orth Tifk: Alcohol --> Mimb --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Tobar: Yarn --> Boxto: Cannabis --> Ozbet: Trousers --> Boxto --> Tifk New Serino: Lubricant --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Everywhere needs fuel --> New Serino. New Serino sells Lubricant for about 900 and Twin Rivers buys it for over 2k.